Northern Downpour
by allis-isnotonfire
Summary: Cynthia is a major YouTuber fangirl, who decides to go to Minecon. She meets tons of YouTubers, including TheBajanCanadian. What will happen when Mitch and her become friends, each other thinking it's unrequited love? (I suck at summaries. Rated T because I'm paranoid)
1. Day 1 of Minecon

"HELLO, MINECON!" I yelled into the crowd of Minecrafters. I stood at the entrance of where the convention was taking place, in my Supernatural t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and Doctor Who Converse. A couple people looked up at me, but I didn't care. I was going to meet YouTubers today. I couldn't believe it. I shrugged my Pokémon backpack higher onto my shoulders. I wonder how many times I would fangirl today.

I walked past the several people selling Minecraft merch, foam swords, t-shirts, and creeper plushies. My money would definitely be wasted on that. I looked around, trying to spot some YouTubers. I hadn't brought my YouTube poster for nothing. My YouTube poster had the original logo on it, in which I rolled up and shoved into my backpack, along with snacks, headphones, and water. I brought this to get any YouTuber I was a fan of to sign it. I even brought a Sharpie.

I continued walking around Minecon, humming a Panic! At the Disco song, until I saw them.

The Creatures.

ALL of them.

_Oh my god._

I collected myself, carefully letting my squeals float to the back of my mind. Here we go.

I walked up to them excitedly. Sly was the first to notice me. Then they all turned around.

_I'm going to die._

"Oh my god, hi. Can you sign this please?" I asked nicely. They all took turns signing, then asked if I wanted a picture. "Yes!" I responded and they all laughed at my fangirliness. I took a picture with each of them. I felt like I was going to explode. Then, I noticed they pulled out a camera.

"Do you mind?" Dan asked. I said no, I guessed they were filming me because I had painted each of them and given them small gifts. I had given them each a colorful portrait, and little keychain things of what they liked. I gave Dan a Batman one, Seamus a Mario, Nova a Cookie Monster, Immortal a Nob face, Sly a Pokéball with a fox in it, Ze his Viking hat, Sp00n a pineapple, and Kootra a cat with his red hat. I had way too much free time, and that's what I produced.

Dan started recording, he showed me and I waved at the camera. I had been in front of it before, for filming updates for my channel, SteampunkBowties. Don't ask about the name. Then all of the Creatures showed the things I made them, and at the end they gave me a t-shirt. I felt like screaming. They ended the vlog and said they'd post it on the Hub.

My life is brilliant right now.

Sly actually started a conversation with me. The whole time I was surprised I was functioning. We talked about Pokémon, and he asked me if I had a YouTube channel. I said yes, and wrote down the name for him. He said he'd check it out. I said bye, and walked off, grinning and shaking. I sat down on a bench and pulled out a snack.

By snack, I mean candy.

By candy, I mean my favorite candy, Sweettarts.

I took out a couple green and pick ones and ate them. Candy calmed me, rather than making me hyper. I got up and continued to walk, looking out for more YouTubers, of course.

Throughout the busy day, I met almost all of my favorite YouTube Minecrafters. Except for Jerome and Mitch. The Benja and the Bacca. Minecon wasn't even over for the day yet, I still had an hour and a half. I walked around for a bit, and actually had some fans come up and ask for autographs and pictures. They were super sweet. After taking pictures with a girl named Jodie, I asked her if she'd seen TheBajanCanadian or ASFJerome. Surprisingly, she said yes, and pointed over to where two guys were standing. I immediately recognized them.

Mitch and Jerome.


	2. Meeting Benja and Bacca

If I had a bowtie on, I would've straightened it. I stood there after Jodie left, frozen. Mitch and Jerome were probably my favorite YouTubers. Especially Mitch. I couldn't move. I wish my friend Clarissa were here, she'd slap me and make me move. I unfroze and mentally slapped myself. _I can do this. It's not the Hunger Games._ I adjusted my backpack, fixed my Converse, and walked towards Mitch and Jerome, who were signing something for another fan.

_Here we go._

_ Breathe._

When I reached them, Mitch turned around and greeted me.

"Hey! I'm assuming you're a fan?" he winked at me. _Oh dear god why…_

"Um, yeah. A huge one," I responded, nodding. I handed him my poster, which had slightly filled up with signatures. "Can you sign this please?"

"Sure! What's your name?" Jerome asked.

"Cynthia," I replied and watched as he signed it, then handed the Sharpie to Mitch, who scribbled a note and his name on my poster.

"Here you go. Want a picture?" He asked. I nodded and Mitch took my phone to take a picture of Jerome and I. Jerome put his arm on me slightly, and we both smiled at the camera. After he took it, Mitch gave my phone to Jerome and came over to me. He put his arm totally around me, _on my freaking waist_, in which I almost died about. I knew he probably did this for every fan, but still. Jerome took the picture and gave my phone back to me.

"Thank you!" I said. They nodded and Mitch smiled at me. I walked away, grinning like crazy, and trembling. I can't believe it. I felt my cheeks burning, _stupid blush._

I sat down against an empty wall and shrugged off my backpack, setting it beside me. I unzipped it, and took out my bottled water. I took a couple swigs, and put it next to me. Then I unrolled my poster to look at the signatures. I had several. SkyDoesMinecraft, JasonUniverse, ChimneySwift11, CaptainSparklez, Ihascupquake, xXSlyFoxHoundXx, Kootra, ImmortalHD, DanzNewz, ZeRoyalViking, Uberhaxornova, SSoHPKC, Sp00n, ClashJTM, Mr360Games, ASFJerome, BajanCan-

Wait.

Mitch didn't just leave his signature. He wrote a note. I read it quickly.

"_Hey Cynthia, why don't you give me a call or text sometime? You seem like a cool girl._

_-Mitch"_

And then there was a phone number.

WHAT.

There is no way. No FREAKING way, Mitch, THEBAJANCANADIAN, just gave me his number. We didn't even talk that much! Oh my god, oh my GOD.

I debated whether or not to call the number to see if it was a prank. I eventually decided not to, it would seem like a was an _OBSESSED_ fangirl. I would wait until I got home tonight. Then I'd text him.

I spent the rest of my time at Minecon by hanging out and talking with fellow Minecrafters. A few more people came up to me asking for a picture or an autograph. I had about 1,800 subscribers, who I loved. My channel was an art channel, sometimes I would do random Minecraft videos, and random editing videos. I livestreamed, too. Sometimes when I livestreamed, I would get on my fan Skype, and let people add me and bring them into Skype calls. My fans were really cool and nice. Other times I'd draw, or play Minecraft Mini-Games on servers with them. I loved being a YouTuber, I wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world. I'm so glad it's my job.

When Minecon ended, I walked from the convention center to my hotel. I plugged in my headphones and listened to Panic! At the Disco's new album.

I arrived at the entrance of the hotel, Miss Jackson blaring in my ears. I was walking through the lobby when I heard a familiar voice in the hall. There's no way it was him. That's too much of a coincidence. I peeked down the hall as I waited for the elevator, yep. It was Mitch, Jerome, Adam (Sky), and Ryan (xRpMx13). I quickly got into the elevator and shut the door before they could see me. My little fangirl heart couldn't take anymore. I hit the button for the third floor and waited. I felt my heart pulsing, and heard the familiar sound of This is Gospel come back on. I unlocked my phone and put it on repeat. I then checked Instagram. I decided to post the picture of me and Mitch. I selected it, leaving it without a filter, and put in the caption.

"_Met bajancanadian and many other gamers at Minecon! Having so much fun, but I'm exhausted. :D"_

I tapped 'post' and watched as it sent and showed up in my feed. I smiled as the elevator doors opened, and walked down the hall to my room. I unlocked the door, humming to the music. I laid my bag on the bed and turned on my laptop. Then I got a notification on my phone.

_BajanCanadian liked your photo._

Oh my god, what is going on with my life?! This is fantastic! My heart is going to explode. I logged into YouTube, pausing my music on my phone and plugging my headphones into my laptop. I went to my YouTube inbox, checking for private messages from fans. I responded to all of them, then I moved from my bed to my desk. I got out my mouse and plugged it in. I went to twitter and tweeted I was going to livestream some Minecraft. After I tweeted, I started setting up my microphone and recording software. I sighed happily, I love my job.


	3. Livestreaming and Texting

I went live and waited for my fans to drop in. I watched the view counter go up, 100…200…300…400…500.

"Hey guys! Can you hear me?" I said into the mic. I looked at the chat and everyone responded that they could hear. "Yay! No technical difficulty crap! Okay, so what do you guys want to play?" I asked them. I saw the majority of people say QuakeCraft on Hypixel's server. I decided on that. "Okay guys, we're going to play QuakeCraft on Hypixel's server. I'll put the IP in the chat," I said as I typed ' .net' into the chat. I smiled and joined the server. I right-clicked the compass and chose QuakeCraft. I stopped and looked at the chat. People wanted music. "Do you guys care if I listen to Panic! At the Disco?" I asked. Most people said whatever, so I went to YouTube and clicked play all on my P!ATD playlist. I smiled as Girls/Girls/Boys came on. Then I suddenly yelled in the mic, "NAKED BRENDON URIE!" The chat exploded into 'xD' and 'WHAT?' I laughed. I switched back to Minecraft. I told them what map I was playing and watched as people joined. While I waited for the game to start, I looked at the chat again. People wanted me to get on fan Skype. "Guys, I'll get on fan Skype after a couple of games, alright?" I laughed. The game started and I played my heart out. We played a couple games, then I disconnected and logged into my fan Skype. I pulled some fans into a call. They all were really nice and we played some Hunger Games together. One of them ended up winning. I thanked them all and went offline on my livestream I yawned. It was only 9:30. I grabbed my laptop and put it back on the bed. I went to Netflix and played an episode of Doctor Who. Since I had seen it before, I went to my phone.

Then I remembered, I had wanted to text the number Mitch gave me. I put the number into my contacts, under the name 'Mitch?' and texted the number.

'_Hey, this is Cynthia. The girl you met earlier at Minecon today'_

I decided it would be a while until he texted back, if it was actually Mitch, so I took my phone into the bathroom. I changed quickly into sweatpants and a loose t-shirt and gathered my raven black hair into a ponytail. I grabbed a washcloth and ran warm water over it. I washed my face and looked into the mirror. I looked at my bright green eyes, free of makeup. I took out my contacts, and put on my glasses. I had big glasses, like the type people would call 'nerd' glasses. I loved them. I picked up my phone and unlocked it. I went to the music app again and this time turned on some Paramore. I slipped my phone into my pocket, Misery Business quietly played on speaker from my pocket. I walked into the living room and sat on my bed. Then I got a text on my phone.

_'Well this is Mitch. Thanks for reading my note :)'_

I responded.

_'It's kind of hard not to text a YouTuber who gave you his number. You're really cheeky for giving me your number, by the way. xD'_

It's true, if I had been a psychopath, as in crazy, (not a Joey Graceffa fan, even though I am), fangirl, I could've spread his number around twitter and stuff. I stared at my phone screen as I saw the little bubble telling me Mitch was texting back.

_'Yeah I guess I was a little cheeky, but you didn't seem like the type of girl who would do that. Anyway, what are you up to :D?'_

I cannot believe I'm texting Mitch.

'_Just got done livestreaming. I'm just listening to music now'_

_ 'Livestreaming? Are you a YouTuber?'_

_ 'Yeah. :3'_

_ 'May I ask what your channel is :)?'_

_ 'Haha, sure. It's SteampunkBowties. Don't ask'_

_ 'Cool I'll check it out.'_

_ 'Okie dokey. I'm going to head to bed now… I'm tired.'_

_ 'Alright. Can I text you tomorrow?'_

_ 'You really have to ask? And that's fine. Night'_

_ 'Night'_

I smiled and put my phone on my bedside table along with my glasses. I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.


	4. I'm Waking Up

I woke up from my sleep to my alarm of Pikachu. I turned it off and picked up my glasses. I put them on and trudged to the bathroom to take a shower. I turned on the hot water and stepped in. It really woke me up, and I sung some Fall Out Boy in the shower. Weird, I know. When I got out, I put on my space leggings, and my long TARDIS tanktop. I was going all spacey-wacey today. I went out into my room and checked my phone. It was 9:00, and I noticed Mitch had texted me. Oh yeah, now last night's memories floated back to me. He had asked me what hotel I'm staying at.

_'I'm staying at the same hotel as you. I noticed you in the lobby last night, but I didn't say anything because I was tired. :c'_

I put on my socks and got my stuff together. I heard my phone go off.

_'Oh, what room? We can go to the convention center together. :)'_

_ 'Room 221, Hall B' _

I laughed as I typed it. When I first found out the room I was staying in, I couldn't believe it. It's as if the hotel knew I was a Sherlockian.

'_I'll be there in a couple minutes'_

Oh wait.

Mitch was coming.

To my room.

_ Soon._

I quickly ran around the room getting my stuff into my backpack. I threw my poster, headphones, laptop, charger, and other things I need in it. I decided to leave my glasses on. I quickly dragged my brush through my hair and left it down. I even left my bangs down, which I never did. I was just too lazy to put them up. I threw some hair-bands and bobby pins into the front pocket of my backpack and put it on the bed. I made sure I had my phone, and I was ready. I took out my laptop again and went to YouTube while I waited. I responded to some messages I had gotten when I heard a light knock on my door. I was internally screaming, but I put on my poker face and went to the door. I opened it and Mitch was standing there. I felt so awkward.

"Hi, Cynthia," he said. "Ready to go?"

"Um, yeah… Just let me put my laptop up again," I said. "It might take a little bit so you can sit down or whatever," I finished my message, sent it, and closed Google Chrome. I turned off my laptop and quickly put it in my bag. I looked up and gave a small smile as I slung my backpack over my shoulder. "Ready." I stated.

"Okay," Mitch said as he held the door open for me. We walked down the hall to the elevator. We got in and he pressed the button for floor 1.

"So…" I offered. "What are we doing today?"

"Well, I figured we could go eat breakfast downstairs, then go to Minecon. I dunno after that." He said. Then I realized something.

"This is weird," I said. Mitch raised an eyebrow at me. "Well, considering we met once, texted a little, now we're hanging out like we've been best buddies forever…"

"It is a little weird, but you seem cool and I figured we could hang out. Are you here with anyone else?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nah. None of my other friends are into Minecraft or anything."

"See? You need someone to hang out with."

Mitch was being super nice, which was pretty cool, and I think I'm still shaking. Surely most of his fans 'seem cool'? Why me? I'm not complaining, but still.

I felt the elevator stop and the doors opened. We walked to the breakfast area, and I grabbed one of the small package-box-things of Frosted Flakes and a carton of milk. I also went to the end and grabbed bacon, because what breakfast is complete without bacon? I sat down at one of the booths. Mitch came and sat down opposite me. I opened my Frosted Flakes and poured milk into them. I started eating. It was an awkward silence for a while, then I spoke.

"So, where's Jerome? I'm sure you're not staying here by yourself." I questioned curiously. I saw Jerome, Preston, and Adam yesterday, so where were they?

"Oh, they're still asleep. I didn't feel like waking Adam up, so I left him. Plus, he snores really loudly," Mitch explained. I nodded and took a bite of my bacon. "I also didn't want you to feel awkward with all of them here." Why the heck is Mitch being so nice to me, a normal fangirl?

Err, slightly normal fangirl.

We ate the rest of breakfast in silence. Then he brought up my YouTube.

"I looked at your channel last night. You're a really good artist," he said. I felt my cheeks heat slightly.

"Thanks," I said quietly. I didn't get that many compliments on my art in public.

"No, seriously, how did you learn to draw that well?"

"I dunno. Just learned by myself from trial and error, I guess. I did take art in high school," I wanted to go to college for a degree in the visual arts, but I didn't have the money right now. And I was chill with my job right now.

"Well you've got serious talent," Mitch said. Then Adam walked in, his hair all messed up. He walked over to us.

"Dude, why didn't you wake me up?" he whined. "And who's this?" he asked looking at me.

"I'm Cynthia," I said.

"I met her yesterday at Minecon," Mitch replied. "She's a YouTuber, too," he added. I gritted my teeth for a second. I didn't want him to mention it to anyone else. I like to earn my own following. Once I let it out, I knew it'd spread. Oh well…

"Oh, will you get Jerome and Preston up? They won't wake up. I tried and they just won't. I need some food," he sighed and looked at the breakfast bar. Mitch stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me with him. I blushed at the fact he was grabbing my hand. I guess I was helping getting Jerome and Preston up.

We went up the elevator, Mitch had let go of my hand but every once in a while his hand would blush mine. I pretended to check Instagram while I blushed. Again.

When we reached the right floor, we walked out into the hall to room 208. He pushed open the door, which was unlocked. I followed him in and we shut the door and stood there. Then Mitch pulled out his phone and I watched him go to YouTube and look up 'the Fox' by Ylvis. I knew what he was going to do. He skipped to the chorus, right into the most important part, and paused it. He then turned his phone up all the way, stood between their beds and pressed play.

_"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?"_

Jerome and Preston jumped up in their beds, and Mitch and I burst into laughter.

"Jesus! What was that for?!" Preston yelled. Mitch and I were still doubled over.

"It's time to wake up! That's what that was for!" He said and looked at me. Then Preston and Jerome's gaze shifted to me. I calmed down and waved awkwardly.

"Who's-"

"Cynthia," I said.

"Oh," Jerome said. Then he smiled evilly at Mitch. "MITCH HAS A LADY FRIEND!" he said loudly. My cheeks turned pink and I snorted. I'm so attractive.

"Dude, shut up," Mitch pushed Jerome back. "Just get up and eat breakfast, Adam's already down there, and we finished." He said and walked over to me. Preston tried to throw a pillow at us and I ducked and it hit Mitch square in the face. We all started laughing again. Mitch threw the pillow back and left with me.


	5. Day 2

Mitch and I walked to the elevator again.

"Well that went well," I said sarcastically, the pillow hitting Mitch in the face replaying in my head.

"Oh shut up," he said, laughing. "I guess we can go to the convention center now. Nothing else to do, really."

"Okay. Hopefully Adam didn't let anyone steal my backpack," I had left it in the breakfast area.

We pressed the button for the first floor once again and stood in silence in the elevator. I had to keep moving my bangs out of my face, which was annoying. Now you see why I wear them up all the time.

Soon enough, we got off the elevator and went to where Adam was sitting. He looked up from his Fruit Loops.

"They up?" I tried my best not to laugh.

"Yeah," I said and walked over to where my backpack was still sitting. I checked in it and everything was still there. Mitch and I waved goodbye to Adam and left the hotel.

It was really bright outside. I took out my phone and ear buds.

"Do you mind?" I was being polite. Mitch shook his head no, and I put in the headphones and turned up the Ballad of Mona Lisa. As we walked, I softly sung the song under my breath. Mitch's hand kept brushing mine, and I still didn't know if it was on purpose. A few people looked at us on the sidewalk, some whispering under their breath something like "What a cute couple!" I just let my face turn red and kept walking and singing quietly.

"_Woah, Mona Lisa,_

_ You're guaranteed to run this town…_

_ Woah, Mona Lisa, _

_ I'd pay to see yo-"_

"You're a good singer, you know," Mitch said. "I'm surprised that you don't sing on your channel." He adjusted the hood on his hoodie.

"Uh, thanks… I don't really have any interest in singing. The most I do is in the shower or when I'm editing,"

"Oh. Well you're good," he smiled at me. I looked away and blushed. _God dang blush! Stop that._ I kept walking and focused on the space in front of me. We were almost there.

**Mitch POV**

I walked with Cynthia to the convention center. She was listening to music and singing softly under her breath. I complimented her on her singing, and she seemed embarrassed about it. Huh.

We were almost there, and I kept brushing my hand against hers. I really liked Cynthia, and I know this'll sound super cheesy, but I think I'm in love with her. Not just a stupid crush, but I _really_ like her. I barely know her, too. I don't understand how you can fall in love with other people so quickly; I sure never imagined myself falling for someone this soon. I looked at her while she was watching the cars go by. She constantly had to push her bangs out of her face, which was adorable.

I'm getting mushy about this girl I hardly know.

_What the heck?_

I looked away before she could catch me staring. _Maybe I should take her to the carnival that's tomorrow,_ I thought. _It'll be fun. I'll ask her later._

We had reached Minecon.

**Cynthia POV**

We walked inside and through the main hall. I don't know what I was going to do today, since I pretty much met all of the YouTubers that came. I guess I'd hang out with Mitch if he didn't mind. I took out my headphones since it was too loud to hear any music. I followed Mitch over to an empty wall to the left. He sat down, and I followed.

"So, Cynthia," he said, dragging out the _a._ "Tell me about yourself."

"Err…." I spouted awkwardly. What am I supposed to tell him?

"Anything about you, your family, friends, home, whatever. I want to get to know you if we're going to be friends," he explained. Mitch wanted to be friends, with _me._

_Derpy, awkward me._

Okay.

"Well, I have a mom, dad, and a brother and sister. I'm the oldest, my brother is 16 and my sister is 14…" I said, thinking. "I was born in Quebec, but then we moved to Montreal after my brother was born. I've never moved houses again. Then, last year after I graduated, I moved into my own apartment. My YouTube money helps a lot." I said. Mitch just nodded and listened. "Just before I came to Minecon, I quit my job at the bookstore. I felt like I didn't need it anymore, but _heck_ I will miss that job," I paused and laughed. "That good enough?"

"Sure. Just didn't want to know absolutely nothing about you," Mitch said. "Now what?"

"Heck if I know!"

"Let's go walk around until more people get here," he stood up and offered me his hand. I took it, because I'm a lazy bum. I jumped up and followed him to a random table that none other than IHasCupquake was standing at.

"Hey Tiff!" Mitch said and gave her a hug. I didn't know they were good friends. "This is my friend Cynthia," I waved at her.

"Oh I met you yesterday! It was super sweet of you to give me that pretty drawing you made me," she said and smiled. I had painted a rainbow portrait of her.

"Thank you… Cupquake," I said awkwardly. I didn't know whether to call her by her real name, Tiffany, or Tiff, or what.

"You can call me Tiff," she chuckled. We continued the conversation, mostly me and Tiff talking. We talked about art, video games, and YouTube. Tiff was really nice, and she even gave me her number so we could text and maybe play some games together. I almost screamed.

Mitch and I somehow ended up swapping stories until more YouTubers showed up.


	6. Laughter

Preston, Jerome, and Adam had showed up. We all hung out and talked for a while, and I actually didn't feel awkward.

We were standing around the table, talking about the Oculus Rift, when some kids came up. Fans were starting to come over. Some asked for signatures, others for pictures. Most of them were fans of me, which surprised me. After one guy left, the group teased me.

"Man, Cynthia! You're famous!" Preston joked. I lightly shoved him and laughed.

"Shut up!"

"No but really Cynthia, it's cool that you have so many fans," Tiff said.

"Not as much as you guys," I said, then I continued. "But my fans are amazing, and I wouldn't trade them for a million more."

"We got a philosopher over here!" Jerome shouted. We all laughed. Man, I hope I'm friends with these guys forever.

We talked some more, then Preston, Jerome, Adam, and Mitch said they wanted to go find some of the other YouTubers. Me and Tiff agreed to stay here. We chatted and laughed together. Tiff could definitely be a great friend. Then Sly walked up. He hugged Tiffany and said hey to her. He then actually recognized me.

"Oh, hi! Cynthia, right?"

"Yep!" I said happily. Apparently I make good impressions.

"I checked out your YouTube channel last night," he said smiling. "You do really cool art. We should talk more, I could play some games with you!"

"That'd be great! Do you want my Skype and number so you can contact me?" I asked. I couldn't believe I was doing this.

"Sure. Here, let's swap phones." Sly took my phone and I took his. I added my number into his phone, and put my email address that was linked with Skype. I couldn't believe I was friends with so many YouTubers. Geeky old me, found her way to Minecon and became friends with her favorite YouTubers.

"I'll text you sometime!" Sly grinned at me and we continued talking. Somehow, the subject shifted to music. Tiffany said she liked Electronic music, and most of the popular songs. Sly and I pretty much had the same taste in music, although I was still in my 'punk' phase, as my best friend Clarissa says.

Soon enough, Mitch came back over with Jerome, Preston, Quinton (HuskyMudkipz), Adam, and Ty (Deadlox). I said hi and we all started making stupid jokes and laughing. I'm pretty sure you could hear Sly's giggle all the way in Texas. We continued laughing and I was doubled over, sides aching. Some fans walked up, and asked for pictures. It was super easy for pictures with all the stupid jokes running through my mind, making me grin. Somehow, Mitch and I resorted to re-enacting movies. Jerome told us to do the Lion King, the cliff scene. Mitch was Scar and I was Mufasa. I kneeled onto the ground, hands on the table with Mitch leaning over and staring me in the face. He grabbed my hands, which was kind of awkward, but I ignored it and concentrated on not laughing.

"Help me, brother!" I said dramatically, biting my lip to hold back a laugh.

"Goodbye, Mufasa," Mitch said, making a huge deal of letting go of my hands. I collapsed onto the floor with a drawn out "NOOOOOO…!" I sat up and looked at the others, they were dying of laughter. Mitch came over and high-fived me. I butchered it on purpose, turning my hand into a fist and yelling "TURTLE!" He raised his eyebrows at me, chuckling.

"What was that?"

"Oh it's something me and my friend do instead of high-fiving… High-fiving is overrated," I let out.

"Pssshhh," Mitch responded.

Soon enough, we heard the announcer come over the loudspeaker saying Minecon was closing. I gathered my stuff up and put my backpack on. Mitch had told me earlier that he wanted to hang out with me after the convention, alone. I didn't mind. I walked over to Mitch and asked if he was ready to go.

"Sure." He said and smiled. We walked out of the building together. Then I had a thought.

"Hey, Mitch?"

"Yeah, G?"

"Where did you wanna hang out at?" I asked.

"Oh I don't care, we could watch movies at your place I guess," he said. Hmmm….

"What kind of movies?" I went on.

"Whatever movies we want!" He said. I smiled evilly.

"Fine. We're going to go to the rental store and get some horror movies," I decided. I loved horror movies, they were the best. I already had some in mind.

"Whatever you say, Cynthia," Mitch agreed. "Now, LEZZZ GOOO!" he shouted. I laughed and followed him. We walked happily in silence, I was smiling the whole time.

**Mitch POV**

I was on Cloud Nine. I was walking with the girl I like, and we were going to have a movie night. I checked the time, 6:30. We would have plenty of time for movies. I didn't brush my hand against hers as we walked this time, I felt like I would overkill it. Cynthia seemed calm and happy as we walked towards the rental store. Then I realized something.

"Hey Cynthia?"

"Hm?"

"Is tomorrow your last day in Florida?" I asked. Tomorrow was the last day for Minecon, which means she would fly home. I was going to DisneyWorld with Jerome and Adam. I wonder if she could come with us.

"Actually, no. I was playing on going to Disney while I was down here, believe it or not. I owe my fans some vlogs, too." She explained. _So many coincidences…_

"Jerome, Adam, and I were going to go to Disney, too! You could come hang with us!" I said excitedly. She looked at me.

"You serious?"

"Yeah!"

"If Jerome and Adam don't mind, that'd be brilliant!" she exclaimed. I laughed, _yes! More time to make a move._


	7. Movie Night

**(Cynthia POV)**

Mitch and I arrived at the rental store, he held the door open for me.

"Ladies first," he said in his 'fancy' voice.

I'm sad to say I giggled like a five-year old.

We went to the horror section, which had a huge selection of scary movies. I had an idea.

"Okay, you pick one and I'll pick one, then we can decide on another one together," I explained. Mitch nodded and said okay. I already knew which movie I was getting. I went over to the section with the P's. I picked up the Possession, luckily it was in. I walked to where Mitch was deciding between Insidious and the Shining. He eventually chose Insidious.

"Alright, I say we either get the Grudge or the Ring." Mitch said. I agreed, but couldn't choose. We eventually had to flip a coin.

"Heads, Ring, Tails, Grudge," I flipped it and it landed on tails. "Okay, we're getting the Grudge!" I was super happy, the Grudge was one of my favorites, along with the Possession. I liked Insidious a lot, too, so it was a huge score for me.

"Alright, now what about food and drank?" Mitch asked as we paid for the rentals. I didn't think of that.

"Uh, I don't know. We could go to the Wal-mart down the road and get some stuff." I suggested. Mitch agreed and we walked out of the rental store. We walked down the road a bit, and the sun was setting. It was really pretty. I looked at the colors, red blending with orange, a pink forming and blending with blue. I stopped Mitch and took out my phone.

"I have to get a picture of this to paint it later." I explained and took the picture. I made sure it was okay, then nudged Mitch to keep walking. We made it to the store, and we went to the soda section. Mitch and I decided on a case of Dr. Pepper, and a box of popcorn.

"Okay, let's make our way to the candy aisle," I said. Then I realized my mistake.

"MAKIN' MY WAY DOWNTOWN," Mitch sang loudly. I couldn't help it.

"WALKIN' FAST,"

"FACES PASS,"

"AND I'M HOMEBOUND,"

"DODODODOODDOOOO,"

"AND I MISS YOU," We both laughed, we were getting strange looks from others but we didn't care. We walked down the candy aisle together and each chose a candy. I chose some sour gummy worms, and Mitch chose Jolly Ranchers. We walked to the self-checkout and paid. Then we grabbed our bags and quickly walked to the hotel. We went through the entrance and into the elevator together again. I pressed the button for floor 2, and we waited. The doors opened and we went to my room. I unlocked the door and threw my stuff on the bed.

"I'm going to go change into some sweats, I'll be right back," Mitch said. I nodded as he left. I'd better get changed too. I got my pajamas, sweatpants and my Injustice: Gods Among Us shirt that was a large and huge on me. I remembered it had a Joker face on the inside and grinned. I could scare Mitch later.

While I waited for Mitch, I put a bag of popcorn in the microwave and pressed start. I put the Dr. Pepper's in the mini-fridge to keep cold. I kept two out for us, and sat them on the desk next to the TV. I figured Mitch and I would sit on the bed so I moved the pillows in the middle and adjusted the blankets. I got my stuffed wolf and sat it on the bed, along with my phone. I heard the microwave beep, and took the popcorn out. As I was pouring it into a bowl, Mitch knocked on my door.

"I see you changed too," he said. I nodded.

"I'd rather not be uncomfortable for three movies," I laughed. "You can fix the pillows and blanket however. I just put them in the middle. Can you put the movie in for me?" I asked.

"Sure," Mitch replied. I brought the bowl of popcorn to the bed and set it down. I then took the two Dr. Pepper's and put them on the nightstand next to the bed. Mitch grabbed the remote and sat next to me. He had chosen to watch the Possession first.

"Okay, I'm ready. You can start it." Mitch pressed play and skipped through the previews. I put my stuffed wolf in my lap and took a handful of popcorn as the movie started. When the dad came on the screen I choked a little on my popcorn.

"You okay?" Mitch asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, I just didn't realize the dad in this is the dad of Sam and Dean on Supernatural," I said. Mitch still looked wary. I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine, Mitch." He turned his attention back to the movie.

We had watched the majority of the Possession, and were reaching the end. We were at the part where they're in the hospital. Then the part came. The part I swore I would be strong about.

But I broke.

"Daddy, you scared me!" The little girl Emily repeated a third time, and I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it, I always laughed at this part. Mitch started laughing too, so I guess I wasn't the only one that thought it was funny.

We reached the end of the movie, and the credits started rolling.

"So, are you having fun?" Mitch asked me. _Well, duh._

"Heck yes!" I said. "Refill on popcorn? I won't judge if you eat another bowl."

"Sure." Mitch replied. I went to the counter and opened another package, set the time, and pushed start. He got up and put the next movie in, the Grudge.

"I'll be right back," I said. I needed to use the toilet.

**Mitch POV**

"I'll be right back," Cynthia told me and went to the bathroom. I sighed happily, this was going great. I was so happy that Cynthia was having fun on our…err…was this a date? I have no clue, but we were both having fun. Maybe we would become really good friends, especially since we both live in Montreal.

I was hoping for more than friends, though.

I hope she'll say yes when I ask her to the carnival, I want to ask her out soon. I sat on the bed, criss-cross applesauce, thinking about how I could ask her out. Then the bathroom door opened.

**Cynthia POV**

I finished up using the loo, and washed my hands. I looked in the mirror and grinned evilly to myself. Now was the time to scare Mitch. I put the bottom of my shirt over my head, I could barely see to open the door. I walked out and said, in my best impression of the Joker,

"Why so serious, Mitch?"

"OH GAWD NOOO," Mitch yelled sarcastically. "BATMAN HELP!"

I took the bottom of the shirt off my head and put my index fingers above my head in what were supposed to be bat ears.

"WHERE IS HE?!" I said loudly, trying my best in sounding like I had smoked several packs in one day. Mitch started walking towards me.

"I can help you find him…" he said. _What is he…_

_ OH GOD._

I realized too late.

Mitch started tickling my stomach and attacked me.

"HA! I GOT YOU!" he yelled. I'm sure other people could hear, but I couldn't stop him. He kept tickling me, I ended up falling over on the bed.

"Mitch – please – stop!" I said in between laughs and tried kicking him, but it was useless. "I give up! You can stop now," I laughed and he finally stopped.

"Good to know that you're ticklish," Mitch said. "I can use it against you later."

I sighed. "Just start the freaking movie." I said and Mitch played it.

We sat next to each other, and the movie was pretty boring, except for once when I scared Mitch by yelling randomly at a quiet part. It was pretty funny, but I got a whack on the head with a pillow for it.

After the Grudge ended, Mitch immediately put in Insidious. I yawned, I was getting tired. While the menu loaded, I put the candy, popcorn, and empty Dr. Pepper cans on the counter. I sat back down and the movie played. My eyelids felt like lead. Halfway through the movie, I gave into sleep and my head dropped onto Mitch's shoulder. Sleep claimed me.


	8. Dream a Nightmare

**Mitch POV**

We made it halfway through Insidious, then I felt Cynthia's head fall on my shoulder. I turned and looked at her, she had fallen asleep. She obviously didn't get scared by horror movies. I just let her lean on my shoulder and sleep. She looked cute when she was sleeping.

I think I'm falling for her.

I sat through the rest of Insidious, my arm slightly on Cynthia while she slept. The credits started rolling and I felt her stir against my shoulder. I moved my arm away before she could notice.

**Cynthia POV**

I don't know how long I was asleep. I stirred against someone's shoulder, then I realized it was Mitch. I moved my head normally, to play it off, but inside I was mentally slapping myself. He didn't seem to mind, though.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"Throughout the rest of the movie," Mitch replied and went to take the DVD out of the player.

"Oh. Sorry if I bothered you," I said, embarrassed.

"You're fine. I didn't mind."

Well thank god. I made sure I had put up all of the food and stuff, then I fixed the bed. Mitch just stood awkwardly to the side, fiddling with the zipper on his hoodie.

"Um… Cynthia?" He said, sounding nervous. _Huh?_

"What, Mitch?"

"There's an amusement park downtown, and I wondered if you wanted to skip Minecon and go with me. It'll be fun…" he trailed off. I finished making the bed and turned.

"Sure!" I said, smiling. He looked relieved.

"Yeah!" Mitch said excitedly. He looked at me. "So what do you want to do now?"

"I have no idea," I yawned. "I'm getting tired again, so I need to go to sleep…" I looked at Mitch apologetically.

"It's fine, I'd better get to bed too," He said, picking up his phone, which was the only thing he brought over. "I'll see you tomorrow, night!" he walked out and shut the door.

I cleaned up everything and turned off the TV. I checked my phone, no texts. I brushed my teeth and pulled my bangs out of my face. I took off my glasses, turned off the light and pulled the blanket up to my chin. I lay on my side and thought about things.

_Does Mitch like me more than a friend?_

_ Was tonight a date?_

_ Is tomorrow a date?_

_ Do I like Mitch more than a friend?_

I turned and lay on my other side.

_I think I do._

I sighed loudly and lay on my back, looking up at the ceiling.

_Hey Cynthia, have a Supernatural thought about Jessica and Sam and Dean's mom to scare you and keep you awake,_ my brain said. I turned on my right side. I cleared all of the thoughts out of my mind, and started singing a song in my head. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply.

I felt myself fall into darkness, as if I was falling down the rabbit hole into Wonderland.

Then I found myself in a vivid dream. I was at an amusement park from my home, with my family… Mom, Dad, my brother Joey, my sister Alice, and… my other sister Hayley. We were going on a rollercoaster. The worker made sure all of our seatbelts and restraints were on properly, then started the ride. I could feel myself grinning as we went up and up the rail. We got to the top and the rollercoaster paused, then we went down the slope. Everyone screamed loudly, I was yelling and grinning next to Hayley. Then came the loop, and we went up and upside down. I looked at Hayley to see if she was okay, and her bar had come loose. She was barely hanging onto her seatbelt. I screamed and yelled at her, telling her to hold on, but nobody heard me. She was losing her grip and fumbling, then I saw her fall all the way down the ground, I felt hot tears running down my face as she fell. She landed on the ground in a pool of the reddest blood I'd ever seen. I felt the ride stop and push us back to the beginning. I quickly unbuckled my belt and pushed up my bar and ran as fast as I could towards my late sister. As soon as I got to her, I saw her neck… and the blood. I screamed and cried and felt myself falling slowly. I was falling up.

Then I woke up.

I shot up, salty tears streaming down my face. I was breathing in fast puffs.

I hadn't had that nightmare in 7 years.

My family wasn't here to comfort me, nor my friends.

I leaned back against the headboard of the bed and pulled my knees to my chest, crying. The image of Hayley with her neck twisted replayed in my mind. I was only twelve years old when the incident happened. I was petrified of rollercoaster for 3 years, then I got over my fear and went on rollercoasters as much as I used to, except I vowed I would never go to that park in Montreal again.

I don't know how long I cried and rocked back and forth on the bed. I eventually got my head in the right place. I needed someone here with me, or I wouldn't go back to sleep.

Then I thought of it.

_Mitch._

I quickly put on my glasses, and picked up my phone. I typed in my passcode and went to the Messages app, texting Mitch.

_'Hey I'm really sorry, but I can't sleep. I had a really bad nightmare. Can you please come over here? I'll explain everything, :( sorry again'_

I sat and waited for his response, sniffling every once in a while. Then I got a notification.

_'Sure, no problem, be there in a sec. Don't worry :)'_

**_(A/N) Oh my gosh guys, thank you for the reviews! You all are so sweet, and the reason I uploaded so many chapters is because I have a lot of inspiration right now for this fic. I'm trying to think of more inspiration for If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn, but for now, this is what I'll focus on. _**

**_Thanks again, :)_**


	9. Sleep Soundly

I sat on my bed, swinging my legs back and forth. I was waiting for Mitch.

_Man, this was going to be kind of awkward._

A few minutes later I heard a knock on my door. I wiped my eyes and got up to answer the door. I sniffled and opened it. Mitch looked at me and saw I'd been crying. He walked in and I closed the door behind him. I turned and he held his arms out for a hug. I walked forward into his arms.

"You okay?" He asked. _Mitch gives good hugs_, I thought. _Wait, did I just think that? _ I pulled away and looked up at him.

"Better than when I woke up," I said. I lead him to the bed and sat on the edge, looking at my sock-covered feet. I felt Mitch sit down next to me. I sighed.

"I guess I'd better explain," I looked at the wall. "I haven't had this nightmare in 7 years. It's about my other...late sister..." I explained my nightmare to him. When I finished I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

_God, I feel like a child._

Mitch gave me a side-hug and rested his chin on my head.

"It's okay, I've never lost anyone like that, and I can't even imagine how horrible you feel," he pulled away and looked at me. "I'm glad you told me, though."

I smiled through my face, wet by tears. Mitch was one of the most amazing friends I've had, and I only met him yesterday.

"What can I do to help you fall asleep? Music? Or Netflix or YouTube?" He suggested.

"Usually quiet music helps, but I'll cover that," I pulled out my phone, and went to my music. I hastily made a playlist of some quiet songs and played it on shuffle. Cat and Mouse by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus came on and I turned the volume up a little. My phone returned to my nightstand.

"Sooo..." Mitch offered. I laughed, he want the only one feeling awkward.

Mitch picked up my wolf plushie and threw it at me. I threw it back. We slowly transitioned into playing catch with my favorite stuffed animal and talking.

"So Mitch," I said. "Tell me about this carnival we're going to tomorrow."

"When I say carnival, I mean an amusement park. Sorry," he explained. I smiled. "It's full of roller coasters and some water rides. My friend told me about it when he vacationed here. I've wanted to go to it ever since," he explained.

"Sounds like heaps of fun," I said. "Is it just us going, or are Jerome or Preston or anyone going, too?"

"I dunno. I could ask them. You can invite some of your friends if they're down here." he said, but he looked almost disappointed.

"Nah. We'll have plenty of fun by ourselves," I smiled at him. "But you're buying your own funnel cake!"

"Fine!" Mitch scoffed sarcastically. We both laughed and continued throwing the stuffed wolf back and forth.

Soon, we both started getting really tired and yawning. I said I wanted to go to bed, it was 1:47 a.m. Mitch said he needed sleep too, which made things even weirder. We fought about where he would sleep.

"I can sleep on the couch-thing!" Mitch said. I shook my head.

"I will feel guilty if you do that, trust me it's not comfortable," It felt wrong to let Mitch sleep on the couch, since I was the one that asked him to come over. I told him this and he sighed and gave in. I slid into bed, and he followed. I turned off the music, put my phone and glasses on the nightstand, and turned off the lamp. I pulled the blanket to my chin again, and Mitch turned so our backs were facing each other.

"Goodnight, Cynthia." Mitch whispered.

"Night, Mitch." I whispered back, and with Mitch lying next to me, I was calm. I sung Little Lion Man in my head for a while, listening to Mitch's deep breathing. Soon, I fell into what felt like endless darkness.


	10. Walking Again

I woke up lying on my back, and I felt Mitch sleeping next to me. I slid out of bed before things got awkward and went in the bathroom. I did my business and turned on the shower. I opened the door again and got my clothes I would be wearing. I decided to wear my old skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt. I brought the clothes to the bathroom, locked the door and got undressed. I made sure the water wasn't cold, then stepped in. I let the water wet my hair and started washing my hair, thinking. I thought about what I was going to do for my next video, and eventually my mind started to wonder to random stuff, like Doctor Who. I finished my shower and turned off the water. I stepped out and dressed myself. I left my hair wet down my back and came out of the bathroom, throwing my pajamas into my suitcase. I looked at the bed, Mitch was still asleep.

I walked over to the love-seat and picked up a pillow.

"Mitch, wake up!" I said loudly and threw a pillow at him. He groaned and mumbled something about "5 more minutes." I laughed. "C'mon Mitch, get up you jag!" I said jokingly. Mitch slowly sat up, his hair all screwed up. "GET UUUUPPP!" I said even louder.

"Poop." Is all he said and walked out of the hotel room. I assumed he was going to get ready in his room. I chuckled and got my phone. I texted my mom back, telling her I was okay and was having fun. Then I gathered my things in my purse, wallet, headphones, Chapstick, etc., etc...

I was ready to go. I texted Mitch before I left.

_'Meet me downstairs in the breakfast room :3'_

I smiled and closed the door of my room. I walked down the hall and took the elevator down. I went ahead and got breakfast. Mitch texted me back saying okay. I started eating my bacon and checking YouTube on my phone.

Mitch soon showed up. He sat down with some food across from me.

"Morning," I said. He just nodded, munching on his bacon. I closed the app and locked my phone. "So, where is this park?"

"Downtown. We can walk, it's not that far." He responded. I nodded and took a bite of my cereal.

When we finished breakfast, we started walking.

"Well this seems like a common occurrence, us walking together." I said, breaking the silence. He laughed.

"Yeah, it does," he agreed.

"So, what'd you have to tell the guys to get them off your back and let you go?"

"Luckily, nothing. They were all being poops and were asleep." He said. I nodded. Then I felt my phone buzz. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that Clarissa had texted me.

_'HEY! DID YOU FORGET ABOUT YOUR BEST FRIEND WHY YOU WERE IN AMAZEBALLS FLORIDA?!'_

I laughed. Clarissa was always so weird. She had wanted to come to Florida with me, but she was babysitting her 14 year-old brother. Mitch raised an eyebrow at me.

"My best friend Clarissa texted me," I explained, typing a text back to her.

_'NO! How could I forget the girl that painted my hair rainbow with finger-paints in first grade?!'_ I laughed as I tapped send. Clarissa and I had been best friends since first grade, in which she had gotten various colors of paint in my hair. That's how we became friends, which is probably why I love to paint even more now. Clarissa always comes to mind. I looked back down and saw her new text.

_'Haha, you should be thankful for that! Now you have an amazing friend :P Anyways, I gtg, my brother's being a turd.'_

_'Okay! ^_^'_ I texted back and put away my phone. Mitch was looking at the sky and walking.

"Sorry about that, Clarissa's a bit weird sometimes."

"No worries. I can relate," he said.

"Oh trust me, you can only relate to a point, Clarissa is ca-raaaa-zy."

Mitch chuckled. "Oh really?"

"We met when she painted my hair. With finger paints, in first grade."

"Oh. Well then," Mitch said. I chuckled. "Any other crazy things she's done?"

"During high school, they had a spring formal. We didn't want to go, so she decided she would crash the dance in her pajamas. I was a bystander, and let me tell you, it was hilarious!"

"Nice," Mitch looked ahead of us, where a whole bunch of roller coasters could be seen. You could also hear the happy, or maybe terrified, screams of children, teens, and adults alike.

Happy, happy, happy.


	11. Adrenaline Rush

Mitch and I walked into the amusement park entrance together. We went to what I would call the ticket booth, and decided what to get.

"You can buy a wristband that'll get you into every ride at the park, and you only have to pay for the games. That's $15, or you can just pay for whatever rides you go on," he explained. "So what'll it be?" I glanced at Mitch and he turned to the worker.

"We'll take two wristbands, please." He slid the money towards him, but I stopped his hand. I gave half of the money back to Mitch and got $15 from my purse. I smiled at Mitch as the man gave us our wristbands. We walked out and Mitch turned to me.

"I would've paid for you!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Just shut up, okay? You've been really nice to me and it doesn't feel right if I made you pay for my wristband. Now, let's just have fun!"

Mitch sighed. I slid the paper bracelet around my wrist and pulled off the sticky backing, sticking it firmly to the other side. I looked up to see Mitch grunting, pulling the bracelet around, but then losing it again. I laughed.

"Need some help, buddy?"

"No, I can do it on my own!" He said, frustrated. I sighed, shaking my head. I ignored him and grabbed his wrist, pulling the paper around and sticking it like I did with mine. I made sure it was tight, but not cutting-off-your-blood-circulation tight. I saw Mitch look up at me with an annoyed look. I smirked. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"You're welcome, idiot." I laughed good-naturedly. "Now let's go!" I yelled and ran off towards a random direction. Mitch followed, and I could hear screams and giggles of children as they went on rollercoasters and played games. I love amusement parks, despite what happened to my late sister.

"What ride do you want to go on first, Cynthia?" I heard Mitch ask from next to me.

_Hmmm… Good question._

"I don't really care… Just something cool," I said. _Whatever, nothing I won't ride on._

"How about the water rides first?" he offered. I nodded and we both ran eagerly towards the water section of the park. I was smart to wear old jeans and a t-shirt. We decided to go on the log ride first. The logs had enough seats for two people, so obviously we shared one. We sat in the already soaked seats, and waited for the ride to start. We felt a lurch, then the ride progressed into the dark tunnel. It was pitch black; I couldn't see my hand in front of my face.

Then I got an evil idea.

Mitch was sitting in front of me, so I leaned forward, holding my breath, until I was right next to his ear.

"Hi."

He jumped and turned around. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled, as I was doubled over laughing. Mitch eventually started laughing, and I saw light at the end of the tunnel. The drop was coming. I grinned and eagerly sat forward. We soon reached the end of the tunnel and my heart dropped to my stomach as we went down. I yelled loudly, and I heard Mitch do the same in front of me. We went all the way to the bottom, and a huge wave of water crashed over us, so that we were soaked. I laughed as we got off the ride, shaking my wet hair out like a dog, all over Mitch.  
"Gee, as if I wasn't soaked already, thanks." He said sarcastically. I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him like a child. We went onto the next water ride, the rapids. You could either ride with someone else in a tube, or have separate tubes. Mitch insisted in riding doubles. We got in a tube and started down the path. It was fine, with little bumps and crap like that. Then we saw a small tunnel ahead, with water running off it. Mitch was sitting where he'd get it first. I laughed.

"Oh you sat the _perfect_ spot, dude," I said, sarcasm is my thing. Mitch raised an eyebrow at me right when he got hit with a wave of water. I only got sprayed a bit, which was perfectly fine with me. I laughed again at him again, but he decided to splash me, which only made me laugh harder. I snorted.

_Godda-_

"Looks like we got ourselves a wet pig!" Mitch teased. I rolled my eyes and had the urge to shove him into the water, but I held myself back. We sat through the ride the entire time, laughing. Once we got the end, we got out in all of our dripping glory. We decided to go on the regular rides instead of doing the rest of the water rides. Mitch picked a rollercoaster called "the Intestine Twister." Apparently it was the most intense rollercoaster there, and it sure looked like it, with all of the loops, turns, and its height was ridiculously high. I looked up at it as we approached the line.

"Scared?" Mitch asked.

"Pshh, you wish! This is going to be amazing." I said, I was _extremely_ excited. We waited in line for a while, until we got into the front. We filed into the seats, I was right next to Mitch in the front. I could feel my heart beating really fast, I couldn't take anymore anticipation. We sat there while the workers came and double-checked our seatbelts, then the ride lurched forward and we went up the tracks. I looked to my right at Mitch, who looked back grinning. We were both stoked. When we reached the top, I felt the ride go forward and down, and I screamed my lungs off. The ride was going so fast, and with the twists, turns, and loops, I felt like my heart was in my throat. The ride repeated the course twice, so I felt this all over again, then the ride slowly went back to where it started. I unbuckled my seat belt, adrenaline pumping in my ears and my body shaking. I went out the gate and waited for Mitch. He came off grinning and I could see him shaking.

"That was awesome," He said. "Where to next?"

We spent the next 2 hours riding all the rides, until we stopped to eat lunch. I got some fries and chicken, Mitch got a cheeseburger instead of chicken. We sat at the pavilion eating.

"So, what're we going to do after we eat?" I asked.

"I don't really know; we could go play some games, I guess." He suggested. I nodded.

"Sounds good to me," I said. It was around 4:00 and I was hoping he would forget about the one ride I didn't want to go on.

We finished eating our food, and walked over to the area with games. They had ring toss, the dart game, that one game where you knock down bottles, and more. I walked over to the bottle game, and gave the man $1. I had five chances to knock down all of the bottles with a ball. Mitch stood to the side, watching. I threw the first one near the bottom, knocking down about half of them. I used to play softball, so I knew I had this. I aimed my second ball at the bottom of the remaining stack and threw, knocking all of them down. The prize was my choice of a stuffed animal. I browsed through them all, until I found a small choice of Pokémon. They had Pikachu, Squirtle, and Eevee. I chose a small Squirtle, so I wouldn't be burdened with a huge one. We walked to the dart game next, in which Mitch would try to win a hat.

"Jeez, where did you learn to throw like that?" He asked as we waited in line.

"I played softball for pretty much 10 years straight," I said as the guy in front of us left with a present for who I assumed was his girlfriend. I nudged Mitch forward, "Your turn."

He paid his dollar, and picked up the first dart. He threw it and it landed narrowly between two of the balloons in the middle. He picked up the next one and hit a balloon. On his last turn, he hit another one. The guy showed him where he could pick a prize. They had several hats, a Spartan hat, a beanie, farmers hats, and they even had a Fez. He walked towards the three bright red fezzes, which I was very happy about. Fezzes are cool. He started to pick one up but his eye caught on a dark blue fedora. He tried it on and looked at me.

"What do you think?" He said as he made a derpy face.

"Perfect," I laughed. He decided to get it and wore it around as we played countless other rigged games. Once we finished all the games, I thought he would say he was ready to go, but no. My hopes were gone.

"Hey, there's one ride we haven't gone on yet," Mitch said and turned to me. "The Ferris wheel!"

_Please no…_

"Let's go!" He looked at me again. "C'mon, Cynthia, it'll be fun! You already went on all the scary rides, this one's easy!" I raised an eyebrow at him. I had learned Mitch wasn't one to argue with me, or beg. I sighed.

"Mitch, I know but all the other rides are fast paced and are over before you know it. This one is slow, and knowing my luck, I'll get stuck at the top; I hate heights," I explained. He gave me a pleading look.

"Please?" He begged, making puppy dog eyes. I looked down and let my wavy hair fall in my face.

"Fine."


	12. So Cliché

_Oh now you've done it, Cynthia,_ I thought bitterly to myself. _How do you always manage to get in such awkward positions? Why can't you be normal and just say no to some things?_

I sigh and cross my arms as I follow Mitch to the Ferris wheel. We stand in line together silently, me fiddling with my clothes. I eventually give up and decide that the hem of my shirt is fine, and push my dark, wavy hair to one side of my neck. _Why, why, why?!_

We reach the front of line in no time, and Mitch and I climb into a car. I sit silently next to him, staring at my worn Converse. My arm twitches as I feel the wheel start to move.

_Yay._ I think sarcastically and continue to pick at the hem of my shirt. My fingers are shaking.

"You okay?" Mitch asks worriedly.

"Not really, but I'll be fine," I tell the truth. I felt Mitch scoot closer to me. I study my shoelaces as my face turns crimson. The wheel stops, and as I predicted, we get stuck at the very top. I breathe out shaky breaths and avoid looking at the window, which is pretty difficult because the car is slightly see-through. I guess Mitch picks up on this, because he takes my hand and squeezes it.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Mitch asks.

_What…_

"Um, yeah," I say and turn to look at him. He looked… nervous.

"Listen, this is extremely cliché, but I need to tell you something…" He trails off and I raise an eyebrow, pretending to ignore the fact my face is hot. "Um, listen, I really like you… and, do you- do you think –," he exhales. "Do you want to go out with me?" My face goes extremely red and my jaw drops. "I understand if you think I'm a creep or whatever, since we only met like 2 days ago, but I _really_ like you, and I don't kn –," I cut him off by grabbing the end of his hoodie and pulling him towards me. I lean in and press my lips on his. He releases my hand and hesitates kissing me at first, then returns it and snakes his arms around my waist. I put my hand gently on his neck and the other on his shoulder. We stay together for a while, until I forget to breathe. I pull away first, ironically, and stare at him.

_What just happened?_

Mitch opens his mouth to speak, then closes it. His hands on my waist loosen, and he grabs my hand again, lacing his fingers with mine. I can feel the pink on my cheeks as he looks at me. He sits silently for a minute, blushing, as if he's contemplating what to say.

"Was that a yes?" he asks. I almost want to slap him, despite what just happened.

"No, Mitch, I kissed you because I absolutely hate you and I never want to talk to you again," I say sarcastically. "You really are an idiot." I kiss his cheek. We sit there, smiling like insane people. We laugh and talk as the wheel starts up again and turns. I actually look outside as we near the ground, pushing an ebony tress of hair that had fallen in my face behind my ear.

We stepped out of the ride together and stood by a wall together. The sun was setting. _How cheesy._ I laughed at my own thoughts.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, just this is _so_ cliché." I said.

"Yeah, it is. Sorry about that." Mitch chuckled and an awkward silence fell. "Am I the only one that wants funnel cake?" He says, as if we're not alone together. I agree with him; I really want funnel cake.

"Race you to the food pavilion!" I yell randomly and take off laughing. I hear Mitch's footsteps behind me and I smile to myself as I see the pavilion ahead of me. I pick up my pace and reach the short line. I turn around to see Mitch reach me. "Slowpoke," I tease.

"Shut up," he says and puts an arm around my waist as we move forward in the line.

"I'm getting my own funnel cake by the way, I don't share,"

"Good. I don't either." He says. The person in front of us leaves and I step up and order two funnel cakes. I pay my half, and Mitch pays his. We take the food over to the pavilion and sit down. I take the first bite of the powdered-sugar-covered, greasy, cake. I almost moan out loud because it's so good. Mitch looks like he's having the same experience. We eat in silence, and I am finished first. I watch as Mitch takes his last bite, wiping the powdered sugar off my face.

"What do you wanna do now?" I ask.

"I don't know. What were you planning on doing tonight?"

"Well, I was going to livestream some Minecraft or maybe just a Q&A or art or something. I dunno," I say.

"Let's go back to the hotel then," he decides. We get up together and throw our trash away. I start walking towards the exit of the park with Mitch. I slip my black hoodie off of my waist and shrug it on, it had gotten chilly since the sun went down. I observe the sky as we walk; it is beautiful, with the little speckles of stars everywhere. The moon is a crescent; a half smile tilted sideways. I smile to myself as I think I would like to paint it. I look down in front of me so I don't run into someone. The sidewalks are quite crowded, everyone's probably going to dinner. Mitch walks closer to me and grabs my hand. We reach the hotel and walk through the lobby to the elevator. I push the up button and wait next to him. After a few moments, the doors open and we step inside, I press the button for the third floor. The wait in the elevator is silent; but it's a comfortable silence. The elevator stops on our floor, and Mitch follows me to my room. I unlock the door and walk inside, throwing my purse on the bed and shedding my hoodie. I get out my laptop from where I hid it; if someone had broken into my room, I wouldn't want my laptop to get stolen. I open it and turn it on.

"So… what do you want to do?" Mitch asks.

"Ummm… I want to livestream. You can join if you like," I say.

"Sure… what are you going to livestream?" he asks. _Good question._

"I was just going to ask for questions and do some art. Maybe Minecraft later, if my fans want to," I respond. He nods. I type in my password and open the internet. I go to Windows Movie Maker, which is the quickest thing to make an announcement about the livestream video. "You wanna be in the announcement video?" He rolls over on the bed towards me, ending up on his back looking at the camera. I hit record, laughing.

"Hey guys! I'm going to be livestreaming in a couple minutes, so you can click the link in the description!" I say into the camera. Mitch makes a face at the camera and I push him playfully. I point at him with my thumb. "This jag will be there, and it'll be tons of fun. I'll be doing a Q & A, maybe some art and some Minecraft. Come join!" I place my finger on the mouse, hovering over stop recording. "See you there!" Mitch waves at the camera like an idiot, laughing I hit the stop button. "Nice job," I say sarcastically and begin to edit the video. I put some Approaching Nirvana music in the background and render the video. It's about 30 seconds long so it finishes in no time. I open the internet and go to YouTube. I click upload and type in the title, description, and tags. It finishes uploading quickly, going to the processing faze and I open Twitter and Facebook. I switch tabs and copy the link to the video, which finished processing, and copy it into a tweet and status update. I post them both then get out my phone. Mitch was watching me this whole time. I open Instagram and go to the camera. I lay down next to Mitch. "Pose for the camera," I say with a lisp. I make a weird face, and take the picture. It shows up in the editing phase and it turns out great. I'm sticking out my tongue with one eye closed, Mitch is wide-eyed making a stupid face. I laugh and put a filter on it, captioning it "Livestreaming with the Benj! Come join on my twitch! Link in my bio!" I tag Mitch's Instagram, and posted it. I set my phone down and go to my Twitch. I start the livestream with us on webcam. We're laying on our stomachs when the first person joins. "HI…" I pause as I read their username. "MRCREEPER296!" I say loudly. They respond in the chat, _'Omg hi Bajan and Cyn :o.' _"As you are the first to join, request a song or artist please!" I say. _'Um idk… Renegade by Styx? Lol' _I laugh. "Nice, a classic. Congratulations, bro." I say, typing the song into the YouTube search bar. I love this song. It starts playing and more people start to join. Mitch pulls out his phone and points it at me.

"Picture? I'll tell the other doods we're livestreaming." I pose, putting my palms on my cheeks making a surprised face. "Got it," he laughs and starts typing on his phone. I look back at the computer screen, lying on my stomach with Mitch.

_This is one of the best days of my life._


End file.
